An embodiment relates generally to a vehicular post crash notification system.
Vehicle systems are equipped with sensors to detect when a vehicle accident such as a crash occurs. Such sensors may include impact sensors which are used to deploy air bag systems and other safety restraint devices. Upon the detection of a crash by a vehicle sensor or deployment of air bags, vehicles have incorporated in-vehicle security services which utilize wireless communication so that an accident may be communicated to a remote base for medical assistance. In response to the notification of the impact or deployment of safety devices, the remote base can contact a medical response unit such as an ambulance to assist at the crash scene. The details of the accident, however, may be unknown and the only information that can be conveyed to the medical response unit is the status of the safety devices (e.g., air bag deployed). Therefore, limited information is provided to the medical response unit if a person involved in the accident or witnessing the accident does not convey detailed information regarding the accident to the remote base. As a result, the medical response unit does not know the severity of the injuries that may have occurred to those in the accident.